kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Crushman
|classification = Perfect Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 30,000,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Iron Glove Iron Discus Leg Iron Glove |manga = Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 1}} Crushman (クラッシュマン) is a Perfect Chojin. 'About' Crushman 'is one of the Perfect Chojin that appear during the Perfect Origin Arc. He is known for the six spiked bars that emit from his body, which he uses to crush his opponents in an iron maiden styled attack. He is ultimately defeated by Brocken Jr., after first gaining a defeat against Mister Khamen. 'Story Crushman first appears with the Perfect Large Numbers, where he attacks Geronimo. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 1 After Terryman defeats Max Radial, Crushman - and his colleagues - form a large gun and shoot into different parts of the planet, where they await the Seigi Chojin to fight in their tournament. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 8 Crushman arrives in Germany, where he anticipates fighting Brocken Jr., but - instead - Mister Khamen arrives to fight him in Brocken Jr's place, due to Brocken still being in suspended animation. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 9-10 Mister Khamen starts with the upper hand, as he bites down onto Crushman's carotid artery, and is able to keep his body invisible. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 14 Crushman attempts to knock Mister Khamen's head away, but he hardens his head and stops Crushman from countering via elbow punches. Crushman realises that Khamen's weakness is the cobra on his head, and a punch causes Khamen to let go and Crushman to be freed. This makes Khamen visible. Crushman then uses his Iron Glove technique, but Khamen escapes by scattering his body parts. A stray dog enters the ring, which Khamen mummifies, and he wraps Crushman in his loin cloth in an attempt to mummify him next. When Khamen attempts to suck out his essence, his cheeks then explode with nuts and bolts. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 15 Crushman reveals he cannot be mummified, as he is made of steel and not primarily of water. This time Crushman manages to succeed in his Iron Glove, which pierces holes through Khamen's body and causes extensive blood loss. Crushman wins and Khamen is defeated. He later reappears with the new Perfect Large Numbers, along with six of his colleagues, and - with the first tournament stage over - they grow tired of waiting in the shadows and expose themselves. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 30Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 34 When Crushman attempts to attack Geronimo, Kinnikuman stops him from harming him. He then reforms the giant gun from earlier, before shooting himself to a position on a pyramid for the second stage of the tournament, and he arrives on the second step of the pyramid. After the Seigi Chojin go through tunnels that lead them to their rings, Brocken Jr. is allocated the fight against Crushman. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 35 Crushman rushes towards Brocken with his Iron Glove, but is misled by his hat that was thrown preemptively ahead of him into the ring. Brocken shoulder-tackles him from behind. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 36 They exchange a series of blows, until Brocken willingly dives into Crushman's Iron Glove, but - by skill alone - he manages to avoid being impaled and delivers a punch to Crushman's face. Brocken avoids every attempt at an Iron Glove through his speed. Crushman reveals that he is waiting for Brocken to lose stamina, so that he can effectively use his Iron Glove. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 37 Brocken attempts a low blow to avoid the Iron Glove, as he loses speed, but Crushman uses a Leg Iron Glove against him. Crushman then uses his Iron Glove to hide his body away, effectively the perfect self-defence. He crashes again and again into Brocken, until Brocken - in the heat of battle - repeatedly tries to use his Red Rain of Pain with an injured hand. He collapses in a weakened state, which enables Crushman to trap him in an Iron Glove. Brocken falls out of the ring, holding on by the rope alone. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 38 Reinvigorated by Yujo Power, Brocken dives once more into the Iron Glove and uses a Tomahawk Chop, and then breaks off a spiked bar of Crusman's with a Camel Clutch. This finally allows him to use his Red Ran of Berlin against Crushman. Crushman - being defeated - chooses to commit suicide by destroying his own heart. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 39 Crushman's corpse is carried out on a stretcher. 'Techniques' Iron Glove * Encloses his spiked bars around his opponent, trapping them inside like an iron maiden Reopen Palm * Opens his spiked bars in order to break free of his entrapment Leg Iron Glove * Encloses the spiked bars of his leg around his opponent, trapping a body part of theirs inside these spikes just like an iron maiden 'Career Information' Titles * Perfect Palm ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Mister Khamen (Iron Glove) *X Brocken Jr. (Red Rain of Berlin) 'Trivia' * Submitted by: 'Ken Hiroshima, 37, from Hiroshima 'References Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Perfect Large Numbers Category:Characters from Pakistan